Johney Sessions
Johney Sessions is an American college aged student from Philadelphia. He's a brash and loud young man, somewhat popular and a known bully, particularly to his fellow student Eddy Krieger. Despite being relatively athletic and jockish, he's bright, with an interest in studying computers. Descriptions Physical Johney is a young, fairly handsome lad, around about the age of 20, with strong features, short brown hair and slightly tanned skin. He's slightly taller than average and strong, though lean instead of muscular. He has no piercings or tattoos. He usually dresses in sporty clothing and flashy, though not overly expensive, brand named goods. Personality Johney is jockish, loud and a total ass for the most part. A popular laddish sort, he is somewhat arrogant and a bully to those weaker than him (mostly verbal, but also physical at times). Despite being aggressive and domineering, he is also fairly bright, having an ability with computers and a desire to learn more about them at a college level. He has a particular fetish for MILFs, older women and cougar types, enjoying the mature and full bodies of middle-aged girls. He particularly teases is fellow classmate Eddy Krieger for having such a mother, repeated taunting him by claiming he'll fuck her one day.Seen in NTR Origins: Moreau Again, Naturally Hobbies and Interests * Computers and Sports * MILFs and Cougars Dislikes * Weaklings and "Beta Cucks". Key Personal Relationships Johney has no known key relationships at this point Backstory Early Life and Teen Years Born in Philly, Johney is a near typical jock and the main man of his social circles. From an middle class family, Johney has lived in the same neighbourhood as the Krieger Family, including his long time "friend" Eddy. Aside from a shared interest in computers, their hobbies diverged as Sessions took part in sports and parties while Eddy stayed indoors mostly. Since middleschool, Johney and Eddy have been in the same class in the same schools, much to both of their chagrin. Johney's natural inclination to pick on the weaker boys, Eddy became a favourite target over the years, pushing around the slightly younger boy and picking on him for both his mother Francesca's hotness and his meagerness. Eddy wasn't one for fighting back, which only made him the more attractive target. In more recent days, they have both graduated highschool and ended up attending the same pre-college technology courses, making them classmates once again. beWilderverse Content Canonical Content NTR Origins: Moreau Again, Naturally Johney Sessions appears during Frankie's Origin Story, "Moreau Again, Naturally", during the later sex scene. Thanks to Eddy leaving his lunch behind in the car, Frankie comes onto the school grounds to return it to find Johney picking on her son. Eavesdropping, Frankie overhears him talk about fucking her, miming along and describing what he'd do to her is she was there. Overhearing the young man, Frankie masturbates publicly around the corner, her passions high as she learns she is attractive young men. It may be that her fetish for younger men was first sparked her. Non-Canonical Content Johney hasn't appeared in any non-canonically content as of yet. Additional Content Johney also hasn't appeared in any additional content or Patreon post of note to date. Appearances Canonical * NTR Origins: Moreau Again, Naturally Appendix References __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:NTR Characters Category:Philadelphia Characters